


I Have a Shipping Problem

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angel Kink, Angel Sex, Angelcest, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Claiming, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emetophilia, Exhibitionism, Ficlets, First Time, Frottage, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Size Kink, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, crossposted from tumblr, inspired by pics, kinda gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossposted from tumblr, these are the ficlets that I have written for my co-run smut blog cockslutwinchesters. I will add tags, ships and warnings as needed. The only constant is that these have been wholly written by me and they are smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel, Body Heat

“Dean, my nose is dripping and my fingers and toes and tingling in a not pleasant way.” Cas said as they traipsed into the warm bunker from the cold outside. They’d been outside having a snowball fight with Sam, just like the brothers had when they were kids.

“Yeah,Cas, that happens when you don’t bundle enough and play outside in the cold. C’mon to our room and I’ll warm you up.” Dean grinned, dumping his boyfriend’s stuff onto the floor and dragging him to their shared room.

“You know that the best way to warm up is through body heat?”  Dean teased, pulling his sweater off over his head and tugging at the button of his soaked jeans.  Cas frowned slightly.

“I thought that was how you avoided hypothermia?”  He asked, his face scrunched up in confusion

Dean darted forward and kissed the tip of Cas’ still cold nose, then the wrinkle in his forehead, then his pursed lips.  He pulled back quickly, a smirk on his face as he dropped his jeans and boxer briefs to the floor.

“Nah, don’t you trust me? C’mon Cas get naked for me. Wanna see you naked.”  Dean replied as he sat down on his bed, pushing himself backwards until he was braced against the headboard, naked skin on display for Cas, who was fumbling with his pants in his haste to get rid of them.

Dean grasped his cock, stroking slowly to full hardness as he watched Cas uncover all that smooth, tan skin and lithe muscles.  A shiver racked up his spine and he smiled with pleasure as his body began to warm up.

Cas looked down at Dean, naughty smile in place on his handsome face as he stroked his pretty cock and watched.  Cas smiled right back at him, thinking aloud that the perfect way for Dean to start helping him warm up was with his pretty mouth.

Dean rolled up onto his knees and made his way to the side of the bed, where a now naked Cas was waiting.  He wiggled his ass in the air as he lowered his face to Cas’s smooth flat stomach and places hot, sucking kisses all over the tempting, exposed skin.

Cas ran his fingers into Dean’s short hair, guiding his sinful mouth towards his cock, waiting and lonely for Dean’s kiss.

“C’mon Dean, open up and let me fuck that pretty mouth.” Cas crooned, gently cradling Dean’s head.  He loved the full body shiver that his words elicited from his boyfriend, along with the hot glance up the length of his body. Dean’s eyes were forest green, with blown wide pupils as he kissed the tip of Cas’s cock before parting his lips and plunging almost all the way down in one smooth glide.

“Oh Dean, that’s it.” Cas curled his fingertips into the back of Dean’s head, controlling his movements and making Dean take him deeper with each stroke, until he could feel Dean’s throat fluttering around the tip of his cock.

“Oh fuck, Dean” Cas groaned, feeling his cock harden and pulse down Dean’s throat.  He let go of the back of Dean’s head so that the last few pulses of come could land on Dean’s tongue.  Cas could feel Dean’s groaning around his softening cock and finally looked back down at his boyfriend.

Dean’s eyes were all black now, now green showing at all. His lips were red, shiny with spit and come and his whole body was shaking with arousal.  Cas smiled down at him, shoving at his shoulder so that he could finally climb into the bed and get off his shaky legs.

“I know what you need, Dean. Don’t you trust me?”  Cas asked, sliding up Dean’s over sensitive body as he spoke.

Dean nodded, words beyond him.

Cas kissed the tendon on the side of Dean’s neck as he ghosted his hand up the long muscles of Dean’s thigh, feeling the tremors there.  He bit down and sucked a mark into the skin as he cupped Dean’s balls in his palm, curling his fingers underneath to stroke at the sensitive skin behind them.  Dean pressed his head back into the pillows and grunted at the ceiling.

“I know you like that baby. C’mon Dean, you gonna come for me?” Cas asked as he curled the tip of his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock, flicking the tip against the underside as he sighed.  Dean’s whole body tightened as he came, spurting shot after shot of come across the side of Cas’s face to pool on his heaving stomach.

“You know Dean, I like your method of warming up.” Cas smiled into the skin of Dean’s hip.

 

 


	2. First Year at College Was Good to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt "we were best friends growing up and you went away for school and you came back really hot and can I touch your biceps?" Sabriel, first time.18 year olds.

Gabriel couldn’t wait until Sam was home on summer break like he was. They’d kept in touch over the school year, of course, but totally missed each other on Christmas break and it had been just awful for Gabriel not to see Sam; the man he privately called the love of his life.

 

They’d grown up best friends, that friendship evolving into something more for Gabriel during their junior year of high school. He’d confessed to Sam that he was gay, but kept mum about his feelings for Sam.  Sam, adorably, admitted that he liked boys and girls shortly before leaving the state for college, and Gabriel cursed the lost opportunity.

 

Still, it was summer vacation, Gabriel didn’t have to work and Sam was due home in just a few short hours and he was absolutely not sitting at the window watching down the street to see when Sam got there. No, he would never. But no one could blame him if he did, cause it had been a long, long eight months without setting eyes on the boy he was in love with.

 

Eight months is a very long time in the life of an eighteen year old, and Gabriel was unprepared for Sam when he finally did arrive home. From his perch at the window, looking across the street to the Winchester’s house, he saw Dean’s Impala pull into the driveway and Dean get out the driver’s side. Eagerly, his eyes flew to the body getting out the passenger side door and his jaw dropped.

 

Gone was the lanky, slightly tall, awkward Sam that had left him the previous September.  In his place was a tanned, tall as a tree, Adonis. Gabriel wiped suddenly sweaty palms on his pants as he smashed his face up next to the window to make sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing.

 

The Greek God in the Winchesters driveway pulled a smart phone out of his back pocket and typed quickly, even as he spoke with Dean and they worked together to pull the bags out of the trunk. Gabe’s phone pinged with a new message.

 

Hey, quit perving on us from your window, come over and give me a hug man. I missed you

 

Gabe licked his lips, looking out his window again and seeing Sam staring at him, with a big, familiar goofy grin on his face.  Everything else may have changed, but he was grateful that hadn’t.  Gabe raced downstairs, trying to smooth his fly-away hair and straighten his shirt as he went.  He flashed a wave at his brother, Cas, on the couch as he went, hearing Cas yell at his back.

 

“Tell Dean we have a reservation tonight!”

 

Gabe grunted something back at him, the front door was open, he could see Sam and was way too preoccupied to remind Sam’s older brother that he had a date with Cas that night.  Sam was slowly walking towards the end of the driveway, his bags already taken into the house by Dean.

 

Gabe ran as fast as his legs would take him, skidding to a stop in the middle of the tiny street just a few short feet from Sam. Up close, the differences from the boy who’d left Kansas eight months before were even more pronounced.

 

Before, Gabriel was only about an inch shorter than Sam; barely noticeable. Now, he was eye level with Sam’s chin.  He could see biceps bursting from the soft v-neck tee shirt Sam was wearing, along with a six pack that couldn't be hidden by the soft cotton. Gabe swallowed around a suddenly dry tongue as Sam leaned down to wrap his arms around Gabe and lift him into the air and a bear hug.

 

“Missed you so much, G.” Sam husked into Gabe’s ear, making the smaller boy shiver delightfully.  He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and returned the hug as best he could and he totally did not whimper when Sam placed him back on the ground and let go of him. Absolutely not.

 

“Missed you too Sambo. Did you study at all, or spend the entire year growing and working out?” He’d meant it to come out teasing, but it came out of his mouth gobsmacked and flirty as he poked a finger into the biceps in his face to see just how solid they were. They were totally solid muscle. Gabe blinked and tried to keep a poker face.

 

Sam’s tanned skin bloomed with the most adorable flush, starting at the tips of his ears and spreading over his cheeks and down his neck.  He brought one huge hand up to rub shyly at the back of his neck as he looked down at Gabe through the fringe of too-long brown hair covering his eyes.

 

“Yes I studied! But, yeah, I spent a lot of time at the gym. I didn’t want to be cliche college boy, you know? Drinking and drugs and getting laid, so I had to figure out something to keep me occupied. Uhm, you’re looking really good too.”  Sam smiled softly at him, reaching over to run a hand down the outside of Gabe’s pale arm.

 

“Well, the gym suited you, Sambo. And how much did you grow? I mean, you lifted me INTO THE AIR!”  Gabe laughed, trying not to feel as awkward as he knew he must be acting.  He could practically feel Cas’ eyes on him from the house.

 

“I’m six-two now, and still growing. Guess you’re done though, huh? It’s cute, you’re pocket sized!”  Sam playfully curled an arm around Gabe’s waist and lifted him into the air again as Gabe totally didn’t squeal like a girl and swat at Sam’s head to be put down.  When Sam finally let him down, he pressed a kiss into  the corner of Gabe’s mouth and both of them froze.

 

“Should I pretend that never happened, or did you miss me like I missed you?”  Sam breathed, holding Gabe’s eye and not letting him look away.

 

“I might have missed you even more than you know. PIck me up again Samsquatch, and I can show you how much.”  Gabe replied and before he could process that he’d finally done it, finally confessed, he was back in Sam’s arms in the middle of the street, Sam’s lips pressed to his and his legs hitching up over Sam’s narrow hips to lock around his back.  

 

Sam pulled back, licking his lips and smiling as they heard applause coming from Dean, standing by the Impala and hooting and hollering.

 

“I knew it! I totally won the pool! Mom owes me a pie and Cas owes me a blow job! HELL YEAH!” Dean shouted, sauntering back into the house, surely to share the news with his mother.

 

“Were you eating candy canes?”  Sam asked, trying to ignore the fact that they had been part of some betting pool.  Gabe smirked at him and nodded, and he darted forward and stole another kiss.

 

“They’re my favorite, Sam, you know that. I stockpile them at Christmas.You would have remembered if you’d come home.”

 

Sam leaned forward, cupping the back of Gabe’s skull in his big hand and pressed their lips together again, his tongue sweeping across Gabe’s lips until he opened with a groan. Sam stroked his tongue along Gabe’s making the smaller man shake in his arms, and groan into Sam’s mouth.  Sam pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, as they both tried to catch their breath.

 

“They taste better on your lips than they ever have before.” Sam laughed as he spoke, only realizing how corny it sounded once the words were out there.

 

“Winchester, you better work on your moves. I’m not some cheap, college girl who’ll spread her legs for corny lines, you know.” Gabriel sassed at him and Sam threw his head back and laughed, releasing Gabriel to slide down the length of his body until his feet were on the ground once again.

 

“You are a tease, Gabriel. And I know you aren’t; you’re infinitely better than any college girl or boy. And I need you to know something. I… there was no one at school. Only thoughts of you.”  Sam confessed, leaving Gabriel poleaxed.

 

His breathing picked up and he stammered and stuttered, unable to utter a single word in reply to that.  Sam reached down to cup his cheek and tilt his head back up so their eyes could meet and Sam could see just how that made Gabriel feel.

 

“Cas and Dean have a date tonight. I kinda promised mom that she and I would have dinner, and then I‘ll be over?”  Sam asked, and Gabriel could only nod in reply, words totally gone from his head.  Sam stole another chaste kiss and jogged towards his front door, where his mother and brother were waiting for him.  

 

Mary smiled and waved warmly at Gabe, who was still standing at the end of the driveway, dumbfounded.  He had wanted this for years and it was being handed to him on a silver platter.  He touched his fingertips to kiss swollen lips and headed back towards his house as he thought about what he wanted to happen that evening, when he and Sam were alone.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Sam was nervous when he walked across the street to Gabe’s house after dinner with his mother.  She was happy and totally supportive, having seen Cas and Gabe grow up across the street from them, and Sam thought she had been expecting it for a lot longer than she let on.  His meandering thoughts brought him to Gabe’s door quicker than he realized and almost too soon he was standing in front of the door with his hands shaking.

 

“You gotta give the secret knock, or I’m not allowed to let you in.”  Gabe’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, and it broke through Sam’s nervousness instantly.  He gave the secret knock, a rhythm they’d come up with back when they were little kids and Gabe threw the door open.

 

“C’mon in. Don’t get shy on me all of a sudden.”

 

Gabe’s smirk set Sam’s nerves to ease as well. It was familiar, relaxing, exciting all at the same time.  He ducked into the house with a grin and turned to hand Gabriel his contribution to the evening. The look on the smaller man’s face was worth all the trouble he’d gone through to get them.

 

“Went to the factory outlet store every day for a month to get those for you; they sell out really fast. I thought I was gonna have to kill an old lady or camp out by the door, but finally they had them. Savor them though, they only make them once a year.” Sam detailed, pointing at the bag of Ghirardelli special milk chocolate raspberry and caramel squares.  He flicked his thumb at the corner of Gabe’s mouth, wiping up a spot of drool.

 

“Shut your mouth and let’s watch a movie, yeah? The Scorpion King, Reign of Fire oooooor XXX? And the last one’s not a porno, Sambo, don’t go getting any ideas/” Gabriel laughed.  They settled on Reign of Fire (Dragons, hello) and cuddled into the couch to watch.

 

Not fifteen minutes into the movie, Gabe’s attention was all for Sam. Sam and his new, wet-dream inducing body. And it was so close to him. He could smell his deodorant and shampoo and feel the heat coming off of his buff body.  And he he’d brought Gabe impossible to find, once a year produced, special chocolate.  He loved Gabe, and Gabe didn’t want to keep his hands to himself any more.

 

“You’re just so fucking hot, Sambo. How the fuck do you expect me to keep my hands to myself when you’re this hot?” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s ear, enjoying the shiver that raced up Sam’s spine and the way his nipples tightened to show through his soft tee shirt.

 

Gabriel licked the whorl of Sam’s ear, blowing softly when he moved his mouth away. Sam’s head turned and they looked into each other’s eyes, showing all of the things they’d both been hiding for years.  Gabe leaned forward, slanting his mouth over Sam’s, and licked his way right into Sam’s mouth.  He traced the ridges of Sam’s soft palate with the tip of his tongue as Sam slid one hand around his back and effortlessly pulled the smaller man to straddle his lap.

 

“Fuck it is so hot that you can pick me up like that. Shit, Sam.”  Gabe broke the kiss to gasp into the skin of Sam’s neck.  He heard Sam chuckle as he lifted his hips, grinding his cock into Gabe’s willing ass.

 

“Holy fuck, big boy.”  Gabe whined, torn between grinding his ass back onto Sam’s cock or pressing forward to rub his cock on Sam’s stomach.  Sam took the choice away from him by pressing his huge hand against Gabe’s lower back, letting him do both at once.

 

“Fuck yes”  Sam breathed as he scrambled to get Gabe’s mouth back up and on his own. “Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.” Sam cried as his hips ground harder into Gabe’s ass, his whole body going tight.

 

“Oh fuck, yes. I can’t...Sam, gonna, gonna...FUCK.” Gabriel shouted into Sam’s face, coming in his pants and feeling an answering pulse and wet spot on the seat of his jeans, soaking through from Sam.  Gabriel turned his head, pressing small, chaste kisses into Sam’s lips as he tried to come back down.  He forced his eyes open and saw Sam blushing, heavily.

 

“I really didn’t want our first time to be over so quick, I”m sorry G.”  Sam sighed, eyes lowered and looking away.  Gabriel grabbed his chin and forced Sam to look into his eyes.

 

“Firstly, you weren’t the only one that just shot off like a 13 year old in his pants. Secondly, the fact that you thought about it at all makes me think about round two. Thirdly, our first time would be perfect no matter what happened, because it was you and me.”

 

Sam smiled at Gabe’s logic, the same goofy grin that made Gabe realize he’d fallen in love.  He then stood up, lifting Gabe in his arms, and headed towards the stairs.

 

“You think you’ll be ready again by the time I make it to your room?  This time I wanna get you out of your clothes. I’m thinking all the way naked.”  Sam laughed as Gabriel yanked his shirt off over his head and threw it behind them.

 

“Hell yes!”

  
  
  



	3. Bottom Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom, begging, cockslut Dean. Choose your own adventure, could be wincest, could be destiel, could be any ship you come up with.

He’s there, on the bed, sweating and whimpering into the pillows  His ass is arched up, his hands behind him, holding himself open. Dean can feel the cool air of the room blowing across his exposed hole.  

He’d fucked four fingers into himself earlier, stretching and lubing himself as best he could, but it’s not what he wanted.  He needed a cock, a big thick cock, splitting him open. He still needs it. He turns his head on the pillow, as much as he’s able. His eyes are covered with a blindfold.

“Please. Please. I need it. Fuck me.”  He whines into the air, knowing his lover is there, and hears him.

He wiggles his bare ass, pulling his cheeks apart even more and listens intently for the sounds that he wants, no needs, to hear.  He needs to hear his lover taking their clothes off.  He needs to hear the wet sounds of them lubing up their thick cock for him. He hears a growl and a rustle of clothing.

“You can do better than that Dean. Beg.” The voice sounds and Dean shoves his face back into the sweaty pillow.  

He can feel his face is red and hot with arousal and need. He forces his hole open, pulling with his fingertips until it gapes open just the slightest bit before closing back up.  His voice is reedy and high in his throat and he’s unable to stop himself as he bears down and forces a drop of lube out of his hole, for the viewing pleasure of his lover. He feels it trickle out of his hole and down the sensitive skin until it hits the back of his balls.

“You slut. You’re so hot.” The words are aroused, and very fond. There is a tone of exasperation in there too and Dean smiles into his pillows, arching his back and whining again.

“Your slut. I’m yours.I need your cock.I need it.” Dean grinds out, rolling his hips at his unseen lover.

“Alright baby, calm down. I got you.” He hears, next to his ear.  Dean can’t stop the gasp from between his plump lips.The nearness caught him off guard; he’d not heard his lover moving.

A soft hand trailed its way down his sweaty back, fingertips just dipping into his cleft and resting on his pulsing hole.

“Please, please, please, I-” Dean’s voice cut off, his breathing strained. He pulled at his cheeks again, so hard that he knew he was going to have bruises. His lover pushed his hands away.

“Here’s what you’re gonna do baby, okay?” The tone let him know that it wasn’t a suggestion as he released his cheeks and dropped his hands to the comforter.

“Lube up your fingers again for me. You’ve stretched yourself out so much baby, you need even more than my cock, huh?” The sympathetic, yet deep voice of his lover crooned into the sweaty hair at the back of his neck.

“Yesssss.” Dean hissed, scrambling blindly for the tube of lube he knew was somewhere on the bed. A chuckle escapes his lover, along with a hand grabbing his own and squirting lube onto it. Reaching down the front of himself, he avoids his stiff, throbbing cock and tightly drawn up balls as he slips his first and second fingers into his clenching hole.  

He grunts and fucks his fingers inside as deep as he can.  His lover said nothing about keeping still, and he uses his whole body, twisting his hips, rolling them, arching his back as he plunges his fingers inside his hole to the webbing and grinding them there.

“You are eager for it, huh baby?” Sounds from somewhere near Dean’s hips and he begins babbling.

“I want it, need it.Please, i need your cock. Fuck me, fuck me, I love it. Love your cock. Pounding me. Wanna come on your cock. Let me come on your cock.”

“Okay baby, I got what you need.”

He feels the spongy head of his lovers cock trailing up the back of his hand where it’s still locked inside of him. Dean grits his teeth and stills his fingers, pulling them apart to stretch his hole and open it up for his lover. He opens up easily and they both groan with the sensation of that fat cock finally being inside, where it belongs.

“Good boy Dean. Now, ungh, keep those fingers pumping baby. Gonna fuck you. Gonna fuck you so good you’re gonna come all over yourself without a finger on your cock.” The words are forced out of a throat closing with pleasure and Dean practically purrs, knowing that he’d caused that.

He thrusts and grinds his fingers in a counterpoint to his lovers cock pounding into him, striking his prostate with each forceful pump. Dean is no longer able to speak, little punched out sounds and whines emitting from his parted lips and nothing more.  His cock is drooling, so thick and tight that he knows it won’t take much longer until he’s coming into the sheets beneath him.

“Come for me Dean. NOW.” HIs lover yells and Dean is helpless to disobey.  He closes his eyes and comes all over his forearm, the sheets below him and even splatters his stomach where his cock bobs with the rough thrusts from his lover.

His muscles tighten and lock up around his fingers and the thick cock splitting him apart.  His lover curls his fingers into Dean’s hips and bottoms out as he comes inside Dean’s hole. Dean feels the throb and pulse of the cock inside of him and whines, wishing he could come again from the feeling.

Instead he falls to the bed, right into the wet spot, and breathes. He feels debauched, used and abused. He can feel come on his stomach and dripping out of his sloppy hole. Dean is covered in sweat and saliva and bite marks.

He can’t wait to go again.

 

 


	4. Even the best soldiers get furlough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is feeling frisky and heads out to find his favorite target for his affections; Castiel.  
> Set pre-season four with the assumption that Castiel has been a watcher for the Winchesters for a while now.

Balthazar was an angel on a mission. He was in a peculiar mood, once that he hadn’t really experienced since his time in California in the nineteen sixties and seventies. He rather thought that he wanted to have sex. So, he was looking for his very favorite target for his affections, Castiel.

Surprise, surprise, he found little Cassie exactly where he expected to, watching over the Winchester boys. He flew down to join his Cassie and watch with him, afterall the Winchester boys were certainly some fine eye candy. Had he not been in the mood for some angelic love, he’d most certainly propositioned one or even the both of them himself. Alas, he had something else in mind.

“Balthazar, what do you think you are doing here? This is not your assignment.” Castiel said pissily, even as he shifted over to make room for Balthazar’s vessel next to his own.

“Oh Cassie, you know just what to say to make a boy swoon. You are looking lovely this evening, as always.” Balthazar replied, batting his eyes and grinning as Castiel’s face turned the faintest shade of red.

“I repeat my question, what are you doing here?” Castiel ground out between gritted teeth, facing forward and refusing to look at Balthazar.

“I’m here for you, Cassie. All work and no play makes Castiel, Angel of the Lord, a dull boy. And you and I play ever so well together.” He allowed his mood to creep into his voice; one part flirt, one part arousal,one part tease.

“I am working.” Castiel tried and Balthazar resisted the urge to jump up and down for joy; that was the tone of someone who’d been defeated.

“I shan’t keep you for long, Castiel. But, don’t all soldiers get furlough?”  

Castiel’s blue eyes widened and finally focused on him, assessing. Balthazar smiled his winningest smile, watching the last bit of resistance slip away from Castiel’s face.

“I suppose, a short furlough would be acceptable. What did you have in mind?” Cas smiled at him, reaching out with his grace at the same time and Balthazar knew he’d made the right choice.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Balthazar groaned lowly as he felt Castiel settle himself over the backs of his calves.  He stretched his wings out to either side of the bed happily.  He felt fingertips wet with wing oil trailing down the skin of his back, along the groove of his spine between his wing joints.  Balthazar couldn’t stop himself from arching his back and forcing his ass up off the bed, right into the cradle of Cassie’s hips.

“Something you want?” Castiel grumbled, pressing the hard, hot line of his cock in the sensitive valley between Balthazar’s cheeks.

“Yes, there is something I want love. It’s hot, it’s hard and it’s leaking onto my skin right now. Do I need to be more specific?” He rolled his hips, making Cassie’s gorgeous cock  trail up and down his cleft.

“You know how you're supposed to ask for it Balthazar. No exceptions.” Castiel threatened, pulling back far enough to nudge the head of his cock into Balthazar’s stretched and aching hole. Castiel had taken great pleasure in rimming Balthazar while he groomed his wings when they’d finally reached their room earlier. He’d taken Balthazar apart and put him back together and neither one of them had even been able to come yet.

“Please Cassie. I need it. Need you, love.” Balthazar panted, twisting his head around to catch Castiel’s blue eyes.  He thrust his hips into the mattress, trying to keep himself from whining.

“I came to find you because I wanted to get fucked love, and you aren’t holding up your end of the bargain.”

Castiel grunted, pressing forward just enough that Balthazar opened up for him and felt the head of Castiel’s gorgeous cock pop through the first ring of muscle. They groaned in unison and, cautiously, Balthazar let his grace seep out of his pores, searching.  When he felt Castiel’s grace twining with his own, he forced his sweaty face into the pillow beneath him and his hips back, further onto Castiel’s cock.

“Yes Balthazar. That’s it.” Castiel ground out, gripping the hips of his lover tight as he pulled them both up off the bed. His wings unfurled, sweeping through the room behind him for balance as he pulled Balthazar up off the bed and into his lap, forcing him down on his cock.

“Fuck, Cassie. I knew I wanted you for a reason.” Balthazar leaned forward enough to not squish his wings and gripped his own calves as he worked himself up and down on Castiel’s lap.

Castiel stroked his fingers through the feathers nearest his face, tickling them just the way that he knew Balthazar liked best. He trailed fingertips over sensitive joints and delicate feathers as he focused on the place that their bodies were joined. He allowed his vision to blur just the slightest bit so that he could see the way their graces were intertwined.

“Beautiful.”  He didn’t know which one of them said it, all Balthazar knew was that between the physical feeling of Cassie playing with his feathers and fucking his hole, and the metaphysical feeling of the dance being performed by their mingled grace, he was falling over the edge into orgasm. His body thrummed with the pleasure, his grace sang out with it.

Castiel followed him swiftly, his fingers clenching around Balthazar’s small waist as he ground his hips upwards.  His grace accepting the ripples of pleasure sparking off from Balthazar’s grace.

They slumped to the bed together, their wings vanishing back into the unseen, their grace trickling back into it’s proper place; their bodies stuck together with sweat and semen and saliva. They lay together and just breathed.

 

 


	5. Destiel, studying for finals

"Wake up you big lump, you’re drooling into my history book and  _WE_  switched to bio an hour ago.” Cas sneered at Dean, extra snippy emphasis on the “we” since he clearly knew that Dean hadn’t switched a thing.

"Whazzit? Bio? I was just, uh, finishing the history studying with a little osmosis." Dean said blearliy, lifting his head and wiping the drool off his cheek but totally missing the line of highlighter across his cheekbone. Cas sighed at his hopeless boyfriend.

"I don’t even know where to start with how wrong that sentence was. It’s a damn good thing you’re cute, Dean Winchester, or I’d leave your ass in the dust." Cas licked his thumb and wiped the line of blue highlighter off Dean’s cheek as Dean tried to wake up.

"I’m not cute, m’hot and we both know it. Plus, there’s no one that can suck your cock like I can. Speaking of, isn’t it about time for a break?" Dean leered, leaning far into Cas’s personal space and licking at his lips.

"Hmmm, well you’ve had one but I do think I’m due for a break. No, Dean, you don’t get to suck my cock.  _YOU_  need to study for the AP Bio test, which I’ve been working on for an hour now. But I deserve a break so…” Cas trailed off, fingertip against his lips and Dean panting into his face. No matter how long Dean was asleep for, he always woke up hard and horny, and this time was no exception.

"Why don’t you roll onto your stomach and prop my Bio book in front of you while I fuck your ass. You get far enough in and I’ll even let you come, what do you think about that?" Cas smirked and sat back on his knees as Dean scrambled to get his clothes off and comply.

While not the most elegant movements in the world, Dean yanking off his clothing and rolling onto his forearms and knees, shoving that magnificent ass up and practically into Cas’s face was mesmerizing. Cas thought it was even beautiful, but since he wanted to continue to get laid by his beautiful boyfriend, he kept that thought to himself.

Shoving his fingers between the mattress and box spring at the foot of the bed, Cas found the lube that he always kept stashed there. He popped the top, his breath catching in his throat when the sound of it made Dean moan and arch his back. Cas coated three fingers with the slick lube before tossing the tube down to the floor, amongst all the dirty clothes.

Cas’s slick fingers tapped at Dean’s rim, gentle touches that made both of them whimper and twitch on the bed. Cas pulled his fingers away when he realized Dean’s head was turned towards him and his eyes were closed.

"You were studying, right? This is my break, not yours Dean. Read aloud for me. Chapter nine page one." Dean whined again, a wordless noise emitting from the back of his throat as he forced his head to turn and start reading.

"There are 44 autosomes and two sex chromosomes in..oh fuck, Cas." Dean yelled as Cas slipped his middle finger into Dean’s ass. Cas laughed as he twisted his finger inside Dean before pulling back and sliding back in with two.

"I’m not certain that’s quite right, Dean. Keep going." Cas husked, his voice dropped deeper with arousal.  He smiled as he watched Dean’s rim open around his scissoring fingers, but he forced himself to stop, fingers in to the webbing of his hand but not moving at all until Dean tried another sentence.

"A common abnormality is caused by…please, please, please Cas. I need it, I need you." Dean whined, flexing his channel around Cas’s fingers to try and force him to move. Cas grit his teeth, and pulled back, spearing Dean on all three lubed up fingers.

"If you get one, complete sentence out from that page you are looking at right now, I’ll fuck you. C’mon Dean, you can do it." Cas breathed, hoping that he wasn’t wrong and that Dean could read one sentence. His cock was so hard it was starting to hurt and he needed to be inside Dean’s hot, tight ass.

"Occasionally a gamete with n+1 chromosomes can produce a viable embryo." Dean gritted out, his voice cracking and breaking but a sigh of relief escaped his lips when he managed to complete the last word.

Cas pulled his slippery fingers out and ran them perfunctorily over his cock before he lined up and pressed the head against Dean’s swollen, pink rim. He grabbed Dean’s hips and held there, not moving.

"Fuck back onto me, Dean. You’ve earned it."


	6. Destiel, Mechanic Dean and customer Cas

Cas stood at the front of his brand new car, hood up and wrench in hand. He was torn; on the one hand, his car was up to date on all check ups, oil changes and every other thing that a brand new car could possibly need. On the other hand, he really needed to see his mechanic again. Dean was fantasy fodder for Castiel and had been for some time. They’d met when Cas had his previous car, an unreliable at best fifteen year old Chrysler that he’d bought off a co-worker for five hundred dollars when he’d been desperate. He had gotten to know Dean Winchester, the head mechanic at the auto shop down the road increasingly well over the year that he’d had that car.

It had finally died, and Cas reluctantly let himself get talked into a new car purchase and he’d not seen Dean in months. Hence, the wrench and the open hood. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath., he swing the wrench, praying he could do enough damage that it would need service, but not enough damage that it couldn’t be fixed. When he felt there was enough damage, he closed the hood, got in the car and headed to see his mechanic.

Dean looked up and smiled as he saw the stupidly attractive customer pull in with his shiny new car. He wiped a hand across his forehead, hoping that he hasn’t smeared too much grease across his face, and wiped his hands on a rag he kept in his pocket. He sauntered back out front to check and see what his very favorite, and for a while his best, customer needed.

Cas tried really hard not to swallow his tongue as he watched Dean’s bow-legged walk towards him. The greasy, ripped jeans looked to be painted on his thick thighs and the thin tee-shirt showed his peaked nipples clearly. He was a walking, talking wet-dream with a smile that could make a nun want to sin.

"Cas, longtime no see! I thought you’d finally gotten tired of me and bought a new car?" Dean smiled and held his not-too-greasy hand out to shake. Cas took the proffered hand and tried not to let himself shudder at the feel of that skilled hand in his own.

"Well, I did get a new car but something isn’t quite right and I thought you could take a look at it?" Cas asked, horrified at how high his voice got at the end of his question. He was not a high school girl, no mater how much he felt like one when Dean turned those green eyes and that wicked smile on him.

"For my favorite customer, anything." Dean smiled again and Cas had to blink himself out of a stupor to hand over the keys. He turned and watched quietly as Dean pulled the car into the garage before he took a seat in the empty waiting room.

"Cas? C’mon back here, I wanna show you something on your car." Dean shouted from the hallway behind the front desk. Cas, having been back there before, headed back into the garage proper.

Dean was standing next to the opened hood of his car, with a bemused look on his face. Cas approached slowly, suddenly realizing what an idiotic plan it had been.

"Did…did you hit the engine with a hammer? I mean, I know it’s a Ford but I’m not certain it deserved that." Dean said, his full, pink, kissable lips twitching with mirth.

"I absolutely did not smash at the engine with a hammer…it was a wrench." Cas replied, calmly.  He heard a bark of laughter from Dean and turned just in time to see Dean bent over at the waist, slapping his knees and howling with laughter.

"For God’s sake, why Cas?" Dean guffawed. 

Cas was unable to do anything but tell the truth. He looked into Dean’s eyes and gently lay a hand on Dean’s hip. Cas darted forward, reasoning that he would take this chance in case it turned out to be his only chance, and stole a kiss.

"Oh. Well, you didn’t have to hit your car with a wrench for that. Shall we try again? But, not here? I’m all dirty and you look nice in your suit and tie." Dean asked, his green eyes shining with hope and lust. Cas made a negative noise in the back of his throat at the thought of waiting, of Dean cleaning up.

"Or…do you like me a little dirty? Huh, Cas? You in your pristine suit and tie, you like me all greasy and sweaty and dirty? Wanna see me get a little dirtier?" Dean asked wickedly, his body pressed up against Cas’s, who was leaning against his car. Cas was paralyzed with inaction, but Dean knew how to take care of him.

Dean leaned forward the last few inches and took Cas’s full lips in a soulful kiss. He teased the seam of Cas’s lips with the tip of his tongue and just when Cas opened to admit Dean, he pulled away with a smirk and dropped to his knees in front of Cas.

Dean’s skilled hands glided up the front of Cas’s pant legs, feeling the strong muscles beneath the soft fabric until he reached the waistband. Curling his fingers underneath the waist band, Dean popped the button and pulled down on the zipper with his thumb, all without losing eye contact.  Cas sucked in a deep breath in anticipation.

Dean leaned forward on his knees and nuzzled his scruffy face against the clear bulge in Cas’s plain, white boxers before peeling his pants open and reaching into the boxers to pull out Cas’s cock. Dean hummed happily as he pressed his lips to the weeping tip of it, oh-so-slowly opening his mouth and sucking Cas’s cock all the way down into his throat. Cas’s hands flew to Dean’s messy hair, curling his fingers into Dean’s scalp and holding on for dear life as Dean deep throated him like a pro.

Dean was making growly, humming noises around Cas’s cock, spit and precome dripping down his chin and making Cas feel like a teenager getting his first blowjob.  He was going to lose it and he couldn’t stop it. He tried to eek out a warning, but the only thing that came out of his throat was a squeak as he pulsed and shot off into Dean’s talented mouth.

Dean’s eyes slipped closed as Cas came in his mouth, swallowing around the salty load. Cas gripped Dean’s head hard as his body spasmed through orgasm.  Finally his knees gave out and he wobbled down to kneel in front of Dean’s smiling face.

"Dirty enough for you, Cas?" Dean asked, trying to wipe his chin clean with his tee shirt, giving Cas a glimpse of the obvious arousal in his pants as well as a better look at Dean’s delicious-looking stomach.

"I think we can get you dirtier." Cas gasped, darting forward to lick at the mess on Dean’s hands and chin.


	7. Wincest Emetophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt : Emetophilia (the act of deriving sexual pleasure from vomit or vomiting) with Sam being the puker and Dean being the pukee. I added in a flair of d/s and some soulless Sammy needing to reclaim his brother and this is the result. Honesty though, if you have a weak stomach, maybe don't read, but I think this turned out really well.

He knew, deep down, that he was different than he’d been before. Before Hell. Before Lucifer and Michael and Adam and the pit. Honestly, though? He didn’t really care.

What he cared about, what was important to him, was reclaiming his brother. His big brother who spent a year in the misery of Suburbia, working construction, living with a woman and playing daddy to someone that wasn’t even his kid.  That wasn’t Dean, and they both knew it.

It was time for Sam to take back what was his, and it was going to start with something new.

They stumbled from the bar, making their way as quick as they could considering their level of drunkenness and horniness. Getting chased out of a small-town bar due to homophobia always got their blood pumping and Sam would be a liar if he tried to claim that he wouldn’t  love to tell those redneck assholes that the sexy man currently trying to suck his tonsils out with his tongue was also his brother; but a bar fight is not what this night is about.

“Dean, fuck, gotta get you back to the hotel. Wanna reclaim you; get her stink offa you and the skink of the suburbs.” Sam mumbles into the skin of Dean’s neck, breathing heavy and rubbing his lips on the skin the way that he knows makes Dean’s knees weak.

He is going to do this thing with or without Dean’s okay; but he didn’t want to have to fight him.

“Shit Sammy, I mis-fuck yes. Let’s go.” They both know that Dean was going to say that he’d missed him; them. They both decide to let it go; there are sexier things they could occupy their time with.

The drive back to the hotel passes in a blur of mumbled promises and dirty talk while hands wander dangerously.  

Shirts are ripped off as soon as the hotel room door closes behind them. Sam is blindly steering them towards the bathroom, loving the way that Dean seems preoccupied with his chest and the muscles that he’d spent so much time on. Dean is like putty in his hands and he likes it that way.

Dean is the big brother, the protector, the “if I do this thing that means that Sammy doesn’t have to” and Sammy is something to be protected. In here, in private, it’s the other way around and they both like it better that way.

Sam shoves Dean’s jeans down and off, almost purring with satisfaction when he sees that Dean is commando, and still fucked open from before they went to the bar. Just because he can, Sam sucks two fingers into his mouth and slides them up inside Dean’s ass, tugging on the slightly lubed and still puffy rim to hear Dean cry out and pant his name.

“Jesus Fuck, Sammy please.” Dean whines and Sam’s blood thrills at having this strong man beneath him, begging for him. He shoves at Dean hard, smashing him into the bathroom door with a thud, claiming that smart mouth.  He thrusts his tongue between Dean’s pouty, cock-sucking lips and begins his thorough reclamation.

They’ve fucked since Dean left the “apple pie life” behind, but Sam can still sense the lingering stink of that woman on Dean; he knows that his mark is the only one that will remain at the end of the night.

Dean is shoved into the bathroom as Sam pushes his own pants down and off, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Sam reaches over Dean’s bowed head and yanks the cheap, stained shower curtain away from the shower stall.

“Climb in and crouch down.”  Sam grunts at Dean, who looks bewildered but up for anything and everything.  

Seeing Dean crouched in the shower brings up distant memories of golden showers and he almost gives up on his plan, thinking absently about how much they’d both loved that.  He bounces his knees twice, thinking about how full his bladder is before his stomach gives a pleasant lurch and he’s back to the original plan.

“Tilt your face and chest up to me, but you might wanna close your eyes.” Sam grunts at Dean, loving the way his green eyes shoot up to look deep into Sam’s multicolored ones. Dean grins big up at him and Sam feels a twinge of something that isn’t lust or a desire to claim, but it’s gone in an instant before he can discover what it is.

“You gonna pee on me again Sammy?” Dean’s voice is warm whiskey and smoke and it makes Sam palm the back of Dean’s head and bend down to mash their mouths together again. The position helps his stomach move the way he needs it to.

“Not tonight, but maybe later. Gotta mark you all up and make you mine. Close your eyes and close your mouth, I wont ask again, big brother.”  At the endearment, Dean squeezes his eyes shut and reaches down to palm his cock; Sam allows it. They both get off on the fact that they are brothers. There is no one else in the world that can relate to Dean like Sam can, and vice versa. They were made for each other.

It doesn’t hurt that no one, no one, can take Sam’s cock the way his brother can and does.

Sam looks down at Dean, crouched and waiting for him like a good little slut. He’s so drunk and worked up at this point that Sam thinks he could do anything and Dean would love it, but he’s got something specific in mind.

He leans over as far as he can and sticks his finger down his throat. His gag reflex is hard to trigger, little Sammy was enthusiastic about taking his big brother’s cock all the way and trained himself accordingly, but it happens. His diaphragm flexes and he gags, but nothing comes out.  He takes a deep breath and does it again, making his eyes water and his stomach lurch.  He’s getting closer and Dean peeks one eye open to look at what he’s doing.

“Shit, Sammy are you okay?” He asks, instantly worried and out of his bedroom-sexy times headspace. Sam nods his head.

“Yeah, this is the plan. Stay down. By all means, keep your eyes open if you want but this is going to happen.” Sam growls around his already sore throat.

He slips two fingers into his mouth this time and feels the first rush of all that alcohol being expelled from his stomach the wrong way. He barely gets his fingers out of the way in time to throw up on Dean’s neck, watching it slide thickly down Dean’s chest and into his hand, which is still cupping his half-hard cock.

“Fuck.” It’s a whisper and Sam isn’t certain which one of them said it. He sticks his soggy fingers back into his spasming throat and triggers his gag reflex again, this time bringing up more liquid along with the half-digested food he’d eaten at dinner.

It splatters on Dean’s pale, freckled skin, going everywhere. Dean gasps but stays still as Sam leans over him and heaves repeatedly, until there is nothing left to bring up. Dean is covered in it from his neck down, though some of it has splashed onto  his face.  Both of them are breathing heavy as they stare at each other through watery eyes.

“God Sammy.” Dean growls, reaching up for Sam before remembering what he’s covered with. He stands up, the vomit dripping off the planes and curves of his naked body, and he waits.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Sam asks, once he gets his breathing back under control. Dean nods, still waiting and his cock is still as hard as it was before.

Sam reaches into the shower and turns the water on, letting Dean rinse most of it off and down the drain before he strips himself of his boxers and steps into the small stall with his brother. Sam grabs the soap and builds a lather in his massive hands before rubbing it all over Dean’s pliant yet aroused body. He cleans every part of his big brother and Dean just lets him. When he turns Dean so that they are face to face, and grabs both their cocks in his slicked up hand, Dean gives a low moan of disappointment.

“Brother, I’m gonna fuck you, but this first.” Sam grunts as he strokes both of their cocks, squeezing them together, the head of Dean’s cock rubbing up against his in just the right way, making them both pant and shake. Dean comes first, his cock pulsing in Sam’s grasp as he shakes and his knees go weak.  

Sam uses Dean’s come to slick himself up even more, and lets go of Dean’s softening cock to stroke his own. He thinks about how Dean looked, crouched in the tub and covered with his vomit not minutes before.  He thinks about the look on Dean’s face when he realized what was happening.  He thinks about the way his body spasmed to make his stomach turn inside out, and that’s it, he’s coming hard, pointing the tip of his cock at Dean’s stomach, striping the wet skin with streaks of white.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean loves to watch Sam. He could, and has, whiled away many hours watching Sam read in a library and been perfectly content. But, if he’s being honest, his pervy heart loves watching Sam in the shower the best.

Sam’s perfect, looks-sculpted-from-marble body is breathtaking when it’s all wet. And when it’s soapy? Forget it, Dean’s walking around with a big, hard problem.

Currently he has a big, hard problem as he stands in the doorway to the shower room at the bunker, watching Sam wet himself down. His ass is facing the door, and by extension, Dean so he can clearly see the defined tan lines from their mini vacation on the Texas coast. 

They’d gone down there for rumors of a water-spirit which turned out to be a wicked riptide and since they’d been there already, they’d indulged with a break from everything. Sam had bought a speedo and played in the shallows and laid out on the sand to make his olive complexion even more tanned, while Dean stayed under the beach umbrella and grumbled about stinking of suntan lotion.

But he couldn’t deny how lovely the results were now; he wanted to drop to his knees and get to know those tanlines with the tip of his tongue.

“You’re such a fucking creepy perv, man. In or out!” Sam laughed at him, tossing his sopping wet tee-shirt at Dean’s head, obscuring his view.

“Aww, but I was just enjoying the view and wondering how I managed to land such a fuckin fox. You gonna let me ride that monster cock in a bit?” Dean smiled back, pulling off his clothes and dropping them in a trail towards the giant showers.

“Well it probably has something to do with you being my soulmate, cause it sure as hell isn’t your romantic words.” Sam smiled, pulling Dean into his arms and bending his neck for a wet, sloppy kiss. Their cocks rubbed together, the two of them rocking their hips back and forth, loving the feeling of all that wet skin.

“C’mon baby brother, you think I can’t be a romantic?” Dean asked, snaking his hand down Sam’s stomach to grip his cock and stroke hard, just the way Sam liked before they were going to fuck. Sam’s whole body shivered when Dean called him ‘baby brother’; Dean may like to watch Sam in the shower but Sam likes the endearments when they’re together.

“Eh, you can be sweet, big brother. C’mon now, lemme at your ass. It’s been days since I got to top and I want in there.” Sam whined as Dean turned to put his hands on the wall and arch his back to make his ass stick out for better access.

Dean looked back over his shoulder as Sam hungrily groped at his ass. “ Oh, I”m the one that’s not romantic enough, huh?” His breath caught in his throat as Sam slid one long, lube covered finger in to start prepping him. “God, whichever one of us decided to keep lube in the shower was brilliant.” Dean moaned as Sam massaged him from the inside out.

Sam snorted out a laugh against Dean’s back and added another finger, “we both know that was you, I dunno who you’re trying to impress here.” Sam trailed a line of butterfly kisses up the valley of Dean’s spine before licking over the constellations of freckles on his shoulders.

“Just shut up and get inside me little brother.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam ground his basket-ball-shorts covered cock and balls along the crack of the boy beneath him, hardly able to believe this was real and not some crappy porno he was watching. It felt so good, he humped harder and harder, the boy arching his back and lifting his hips into Sam to help.

“Can you, oh fuck this is so dirty, can you rub it across my hole please? Just, sit back for just a sec and I’ll…” the boy trailed off and Sam reluctantly paused to pull back while the boy reached back and grabbed his ass cheeks, pulling them as far apart as he could to expose his hole. “Okay, okay, now, comeback and just…oh FUCK Sam!” 

Sam moved back and rode along the crack of his ass hard, rutting his covered cock along his hole making both of them keen and whine and leak. Sam’s shorts were dark with precome and his balls were pulsing hard; he hoped that his partner was close. 

His hand slipped hen he tried to move to ask if his friend was close and his fingers brushed dryly along the boy’s crack, pressing slightly into his rim. “FUCK.” His friend shouted and his whole body seized up as he came hard into the couch beneath him. 

“Dee” Sam whined, unthinkingly, and leaned forward so that his cock was trapped between his stomach and his friends twitching ass as he came all over himself.


	10. Chapter 10

As he gazed down at the beautiful creature in his bed, he couldn’t help but be grateful that they’d decided to do something different, something greedy, something selfish, for once in their lives and take a vacation.

Outside the window of their, decidedly much nicer than usual, hotel room the sun was shining brightly over blue waters and a sandy white beach. He could see no people out the window, only nature. He lifted the cup of coffee to his lips and took another sip, contemplating how best to wake the naked beauty before him.

Rim job? blow job? Gentle spanking? kisses? maybe just rolling him fully onto his stomach and seeing if he could just slip his morning erection right back into that welcoming pinkness?

“You can do any or all of those, little brother, as long as there’s another cup of coffee for me.” Dean sleepily spoke and Sam startled; he didn’t realize he’d been speaking aloud.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh fuck little brother, you look so good all covered in blood like that.” Dean said, voice heavy with lust as Sam paused in taking off his blood-splattered clothes to look up. Sam smiled up from under his bangs, dimples showing mischievously.

“You think so big brother?” Sam’s eyes flashed to the body still cooling in the corner, arterial spray up the motel room wall, and then back to Dean. He felt his dick start to plump up and slipped a hand into the open fly of his pants to start stroking it.

Dean was frozen with lust, the smell of his brother’s sweat and arousal mingling with the smell of hot blood still in the air as he tried to decide what to do. Luckily, Sam took the decision out of his hands by covering his hands with more blood and coming over to put hand prints all over his brother’s body.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam lay heaving on the bed, his whole body sweaty and shaking with exertion. His face was red where it was pressed into the comforter and his ass was pink and popped into the air enticingly as he whined, nearly beyond words.

Gabriel sat behind him, naked and sweaty but composed and with a smile on his face. “Say it Sam. Say it and I’ll give you what you want.” He teased, his glistening fingers teasing the puffy pink rim of Sam’s hole, curling round and round but never dipping in.Sam whined yearningly and his back bowed even further but Gabriel would not be swayed. 

“You gotta say it my Sam.” He leaned down and tongued Sam’s entrance and from the full body shiver he got in return, he knew he was about to get his way. They both would.

“Please daddy” it was so quiet, barely whispered and if Gabriel hadn’t been listening for it he never would have heard it. But he wanted more. He slipped the tip of one finger inside Sam’s greedy hole. “C’mon baby, you can do better.” He groaned back with a sweet flick of his tongue at Sam’s hole. 

“Hnnnnng, please daddy. Oh please daddy I need it. I need your cock daddy please.” Sam babbled loudly, begging now with his whole body.

Gabriel smiled and rolled onto his knees with a slap to Sam’s right cheek. He grasped his cock in his hand, careful to twist at the head but not squeeze or he’d come too fast and neither of them would get what they wanted. He pressed the dripping head to Sam’s softened hole and rolled his hips forward until he was buried to the hilt.

“Lemme come daddy, please can I come, oh god your cock daddy. Gotta wanna come on your cock daddy.” Sam whined, shoving his hips backwards to take more of the cock that was already buried all the way inside him.

 Gabriel draped his body over Sam’s sticky, sweaty back so that he could lick at the back of Sam’s ear.“Isn’t it better when you just do what daddy wants?” Sam whined and affirmative answer and bounced his ass as best he could from his position smashed into the bed.

Gabriel finally relented, pulling back so that he could set a hard, punishing rhythm with his hips, his cock head rubbing past Sam’s prostate roughly with each stroke in. Gabriel grunted and leaned his weight on Sam’s lower back fucking his hips harder and harder with each thrust.

“Gonna come on daddy’s cock Sam? C’mon, daddy wants to feel you come-” Gabriel’s words got cut off as Sam’s hole clenched vice tight around his cock and Sam’s body froze as he came into the bed beneath him. “Good boy, Sam. Daddy’s good boy.” Gabriel grunted and let Sam pull the orgasm out of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Gadreel dropped his towel just outside the door of the shower room and walked naked towards his locker, spying his sweet little Samandriel on the way. He felt his cock start to harden as he took in the compact body of his fuck-buddy. He tried to stay quiet as he approached but, as usual, Samandriel knew he was coming.

“I told you, you can’t fuck me before I teach the yoga classes. I don’t want you leaking out of me in front of my class AGAIN.” Samandriel said as Gadreel reached out and slapped his sweet, tight ass.

“But baby boy how’m I supposed to wind down from my workout?” Gadreel asked, smile in his voice as Samandriel turned and regarded his clean, wet, nakedness.

“Well I suppose it would be a hazard to the public if I let you leave with that monster on the rise.” Samandriel laughed and thudded to his knees, wrapping his small hand around the base of Gadreel’s cock and using that to tug him forward.


	14. Chapter 14

Cas actually felt his mouth water when he landed on the profile of a man called “Benny” on Grindr. The artistic, black and white photo of perfect, hairy stomach and pecs. His left hand slipped down and under the waist of his sweatpants as he looked at he picture and imagined rubbing his face on all that wet, hairy muscle.

He typed with his right and rubbed his cock with the left, curling his palm around the head and working his hips back and forth as he waited for a reply-he’d already gotten an alert that “Benny” was online and close by.

“Chere- a meet up sounds really nice tonight. When and where, lovely boy?” Came the reply and Cas could HEAR the accent in his head as his cock wetly spurted precome into his hand.

“Horny for you now, Daddy. My asshole needs you, can you come now?” Cas knew it was against all common sense, inviting this stranger to his house, but he could just picture the giant cock attached to that body and his hole twitched, feeling empty.

“Oh Eager baby boy needs his daddy’s big cock? We can make that happen, Chere. You just tell me where and I’ll be there if you promise to be ass up and ready.”


	15. Chapter 15

By half-way through his 30′s Jensen is no stranger to sex, kinks or desire in any form. Yet, as he looks across the stage at the flushed and sweaty skin of his lover, he is reminded yet again that he never really understood any of it either.

Because he wants to lick the sweat off his skin. He wants to drop to his knees on this stage, in front of all these people, and worship the body of the God next to him on stage.

He wants to suck the sweat from the hair between Jared’s legs and let the smell get into his nostrils-the smell of Jared and cock and sex and all good things in his life.

He wants to let Jared CLAIM him in front of all these people so that they can see- they’re both taken. They’re IT for each other. He wants to let his mind go and let Jared be in charge of him body, heart and soul.

But mostly his mouth is dry at the thought o getting to lick the sweat off Jared skin. And, judging by Jared’s secret, dimpled smile, he knows it.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam liked fucking; and he was good at it. He never bottomed, but that never seemed to bother any of his partners. He was generous, considerate, and always made sure that his bed-partners came first and came often. It certainly didn’t hurt that he could fuck like a jack hammer.

Currently, he had a sweet dark-haired boy under him who was letting out the most incredible moans as he clenched around Sam’s cock. Sam could feel sweat dripping from the ends of his hair and down his spine as he flexed his hips faster and faster according to the cries from the boy under him.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam and Dean loved to jerk off together. They would get totally naked and lay down on the couch to jerk off, the only things touching were their legs and biceps as they stroked themselves. The first few times, they did turn porn on the tv, but eventually they realized it was doing it together that was getting them off.

The first time Cas caught them, they were all a little embarrassed but shrugged it off. Cas had only been human for a short time and it was easy for him to let things go. But it stuck with him. At night, in his won bed, he would think about it and his whole body would go hot as blood rushed into his cock.

Eventually, Cas asked to join them; it was easy to make them see only a naive ex-angel instead of a sexual being who had watched humans for eons. He knew that the brothers wanted each other and him as well. If it took acting like an innocent to get them all what they wanted, Cas was ready and willing to play the part.

So he lay naked on the couch with them, and stroked himself. Then he slipped his hand behind Sam next to him, pressing their bodies close together. His hand slid onto Dean’s chest, thumb slipping over the sensitive nipple there as his body turned and his cock rode the line of Sam’s hip.

Before any of them could figure out what had happened, Cas felt himself pulled on top of Sam and Dean who were finally facing each other and kissing as they rubbed their bodies together.


	18. Chapter 18

“Batman and Superman are fucking, rigt?” Sam asked and Dean blinked at the book he was reading before looking up in confusion. Before he could utter a sylable in response his mouth dropped open and all the blood in his brain rushed to his cock.

There was his Sammy in a tiny, red thong and pained on superman tee-shirt. Sam had a big smile on his face as he did a ridiculous, little turn and showed off his bare ass, cheeks jiggling just the way Dean loved the most.

“Fuck Sammy.” Dean breathed, shoving himself out of his chair and forcing his way towards his little brother, who was backing away down the hallway towards his bedroom.

“Not this time big brother. This time, I”ll be Superman and you can be Batman. Hmmmm, you think Superman would rather bottom?” Sam laughed as Dean shoved him through the door to their bedroom and down onto their messy bed.

“I dunno about usually, but Superman is gonna bottom this time.” Dean growled as he rolled Sam over so he was belly down on the bed ad yanked on his hips to pop that miraculous ass into the air.


	19. Chapter 19

“What the fuck Jared?” Jensen asked, genuinely perplexed as Jared shoved his jeans down to get ready for bed. 

Jared looked down at himself and felt a flush on his cheeks as he realized what Jensen must be asking about. “You don’t like them? They said since I couldn’t be a spokesperson even though I gave them plenty of advertising, that they’d make a pattern and name it after me. It’s the Winchester!” He dropped his jeans to the floor and did a turn, making sure to shake his ass when it was facing Jen.

“It should be ridiculous, why am I getting horny instead?” Jensen asked, dropping his own pants to the floor and kneeing up onto their giant bed.

“We gonna try the wincest role-play again?” Jared asked excitedly. He came so hard he thought he’d thrown his back out the last time they’d wincested in bed.

“…. Little brother, get naked and come suck my cock.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Dean knew that the hairless thing was his kink, so when Sam indulged him he was always extra appreciative. Not that Dean minded body hair, sometimes there was nothing better than gagging on his little brother’s massive cock and his pubes tickling his nose. Or, sometimes, very very rarely, Dean really wanted to shove his face in Sam’s hairy pitts and get all that smell all over him like some little gym twink.

But, mostly, he liked Sam hairless. And Sam always complained because, well, waxing was painful, expensive and not convenient and shaving was difficult. Dean offered to help once, just once, but neither of them had a shaving kink and it ended up being weird and not sexy.

“Like that big brother?” Sam asked, his voice reverberating through Dean’s head as they talked over the phone. Dean had his phone on speaker in one hand so he could talk and look at the picture that was making his mouth water as he jacked his cock with the other hand.

“Oh Sammy, want it in my mouth. All over my face. IN my ass, oh fuck Sammy gonna come.” Dean whined as his hand moved even faster, precome slicking the way.

“Do it big brother. Come all over yourself and send me a picture. No more solo trips, need you here with me.”


	21. Chapter 21

“And people actually enjoy… that?” Cas asked, a dubious look on his face. It didn’t sound enjoyable. Although, he was grateful for the table hiding his lower half from Sam’s keen gaze; just talking about intercourse with Sam was … exciting him.

“People like it a lot Cas, yeah. It feels really good, both ways actually. But, what I really like the most is making my partner feel pleasure.” Sam paused and looked across the table at Cas’s flushed face. He chewed on his lip for a moment before asking, “would you…I mean, I know we’ve been taking it slow and I don’t mind that at all but, would you like me to show you? We can try only what you want to try?” Sam felt a throb go through his whole body when Cas’s blue eyes shot to his own, widened in wonder and more than a little arousal.

“Would you show me?” Cas asked and Sam was up and out of his seat like a shot. He held one large hand out to Cas and led them out of the room and into his bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind them.

“What… What did you… I mean, what sounded good to you?” Sam stuttered and fumbled over his words, so excited to finally move past the cuddling and kisses that he and Cas had been trading. Not that the kisses weren’t good and Sam would wait forever but it had been a long time since he’d been through such a long dry spell.

“The…mouth stuff?” Cas answered shyly, looking down at his feet. Sam lifted Cas’s face with a fingertip so that he could see into his eyes.

“Blowjobs or rimming?” Sam asked, heart in his throat, so very turned on.

“Either. Both. Your mouth is very skilled. Your kisses leave me with my head spinning and I just… I think that it would feel just as good on other parts of me?” 

Sam’s face broke into a giant smile complete with deep dimples as he leaned forward to give Cas some of the drugging kisses he spoke of. He maneuvered Cas over to his bed slowly, pulling on how own clothes along with Cas’s as they went.

Soon, Sam had them both naked and sweating on his bed. A final kiss to Cas’s pink lips and Sam pulled away to make his way down Cas’s body. “As much as I would like to rim you Cas, and I would; You’d be begging for me to fuck you long before I was satisfied; I think starting with a blowjob is the way to go okay?” He asked, holding Cas’s dazed eyes with his own as he kissed his way down to the tip of his weeping cock. 

It was thick, ramrod straight and uncut, the foreskin pulled back to reveal the purple head. Sam licked his lips and kissed the tip softly while Cas arched his back and cried out. As he pressed downwards, taking the head fully into his mouth and Cas threaded his fingers into Sam’s hair, he thought to himself that it wasn’t going to take very long.

Cas gripped at Sam’s hair hard, directing his movements as he fucked his hips up towards Sam’s mouth and began to talk dirty. “Fuck Sam your fucking mouth. Wish I could fuck your ass and your mouth at the same time. So good baby.” 

Sam pulled off Cas’s cock with a wet slurp and wiped his chin as he looked up to catch Cas’s eye, “You’re the one that wanted to play ‘virgin and experienced boyfriend’ you can’t just break character like that and start talking like a pornstar.” Sam admonished before gripping Cas’s cock at the base and pointing it back towards his swollen lips again.


	22. Chapter 22

 

Jess had always been a sexual person, ever since he discovered the pleasure her own fingers could bring her. Sam was, in so many ways, her match and the literal man of her dreams.

He never questioned a kink or a role-play scenario. He never felt insecure in their relationship when they tried threesomes or foursomes or, that one time, they went to an orgy. He helped to fulfill every fantasy she had, and in fact, some that she didn’t know she had.

Their first Christmas in the off-campus apartment they had no money for  gifts. Sam went to the dollar store and bought pine scented candles and twinkle lights and set up a naughty masseuse play in their living room. He even went so far as to oil himself up for her.

The scent of coconuts and pine trees made her whole body throb with remembered arousal after that.


	23. Chapter 23

 

Dean had been calling himself Batman since they were kids, so when Sam saw the underwear in a Target one day, he didn’t even think, he just bought them. They sat, stuffed into the bottom of his duffel bag, for months. Sam woke up on the morning of Dean’s birthday and wrapped the wrinkled underpants before he shoved them onto the table in front of his brother with a rough, sleepy “Happy Birthday.” He walked past without a glance and heard the wrinkle of torn newspaper and a very loud silence.

“Batman underoos.” There was no inflection in Dean’s voice and he didn’t look up at Sam when he said it. Sam walked away snickering and figured that was the end of it.

Until a few months later, they were undercover at a club looking for some kind of succubus that had Dean in it’s sights. Sam lost track of them and, cursing, ran down the back hallway where most couples seemed to be disappearing and found Dean, jeans around his thick thighs and Batman underoos bulged out over an impressive cock. 

Sam slit the throat of the succubus, using all of his strength to throw it’s decaying body down towards the emergency exit at the end of the hallway before he turned to his brother, running a shaking, sweaty palm over the bat symbol.

“Thought you didn’t like them.” He asked, leaning in close and rubbing just a little bit harder over Dean’s cloth covered cock.

“Thought it wouldn’t take you this long to ask to see me in them” Dean replied before turning his head for a sloppy kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

 

Jensen has always been orally fixated. When he was a kid, he was on the edge of chubby until he started modeling and stopped eating all the time. Then, his lips were always chapped from licking them over and over. When he left Texas for California, he took up smoking and sex. Male partners, Female partners, Jensen was never all that picky as long as he could pleasure them with his mouth.

No one could ever keep up with him. Until Jared. Jared and his enthusiasm and his giant body and his Padacock. Even before they became J-squared and realized that they were it for each other, Jared’s cock found it’s home in Jensen’s mouth.

And in his ass, but that’s another story.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

He’s so fucked out but he still wants more. His voice is gone from yelling, screaming, begging and so he rolls onto his stomach on the ruined sheets. He arches his ass up into the air and reaches back with one hand to pull his cheeks apart and show his puffy, pink, used hole.

And he waits. He hears the water in the bathroom shut off and the door swing open across the carpet. He hears one footstep and a deep inhale of breath followed by the thud of a wet towel hitting the floor. He smiles into the sticky sheets and arches his back even deeper.

He feels a hand on each of his ankles and his legs are spread. His knuckles go white as he tries to keep his hole exposed to the greedy eyes he can feel on his naked skin.

Suddenly, a deep, satisfied voice in his ear and the heat of a heavy body pressed into his back. “You’re insatiable, Dean. I fuckin love it.”


	26. Chapter 26

 

“I can’t keep my hands off your ass.” Dean said, walking into the kitchen the morning after his first time with Sam and slipping his hand right down into Sam’s underwear. Sam snorted without even turning around and returned the favor.

Dean could feel the raised lines of scratch marks on Sam’s cheeks, along with the hair that-well, he honestly never thought he’d find stinky, sweaty, male body hair sexy but on Sammy, it really fucking was.

Sam slipped his fingertips between Dean’s soft, hairless cheeks to feel his still puffy, fucked out hole and how it was still leaking Sam’s come. His mouth began to water abruptly and he dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor, shoving Dean around until he could yank down the back of Dean’s underpants and see that fucked-out, messy hole.


	27. Chapter 27

 

Benny knew he shouldn’t; he knew it was wrong. However, as his birthday gift to himself, he snuck a few extra shots down Dean’s throat. Dean was a swaying, happy, horny, handsy drunk before Benny was even a little bit buzzed; and that was exactly what he’d wanted.

Because when Dean was that level drunk he was so enthusiastic to get Benny’s cock in him.

So, when they got home from the bar where they’d had Benny’s party, Benny wasn’t shocked to see Dean in their bathroom, underwear down around his ankles and bare ass in the air. He certainly wasn’t shocked when Dean pulled out all the stops; begging, teasing and even going so far as having four fingers in his pretty little asshole and asking Benny if he wanted to find out if Dean could fist himself.


	28. Chapter 28

 

It took the combined weight of both Sam and Dean to hold Cas down on the bed as they tried to press their cocks into his sloppy hole at once. Cas was bucking his hips, whimpering, whining and begging for it with everything he had.

“C’mon Cas, you can take us both, can’t you baby?” Sam crooned, pressing the head of his cock in the slick, tight hole until it popped through the initial resistance. “There you go, take it. C’mere big bro.” Sam said, pulling Dean over by his neck until they could kiss, both of them so turned on by what they were going that their tongues met in midair, saliva dripping down onto their stomachs.

“C’mon Cas, you gotta let me in too. Oh fuck this is so hot.” Dan whimpered as his head fit inside Cas, squished up against his brother in all the best ways.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam wasn’t sure at first; he knew that Cas didn’t have any experience with men and he had been on the receiving end of a “first time blowjob” before and, well, he’d regretted it. But Cas had given him those big blue eyes and then licked his way down Sam’s chest, somehow managing to catch every sensitive spot that he had, some that Sam hand’t known himself, and Sam gave in.

“Fuck Cas,” Sam groaned as Cas proved just how amazing a blowjob could be. His tongue was everywhere, the suction was perfect and he was enjoying it as much as Sam was. When Cas lifted his fingers to grab as Sam’s ass, his fingertips dipping into the crack to rub gently at Sam’s hole, Sam shouted and curled his fingers in Cas’ dark hair hard as his whole body clenched so he could come in Cas’s mouth.


	30. Chapter 30

 

Heaven is what you want it to be so, for that matter, is hell. You could make yourself old, or young. You could have whatever you wanted to have; a familiar room, a favorite food or drink. The mechanics of how this was available in hell were a little fuzzy to Bobby, that’s true, but he was sleeping with a demon so the mechanics of a lot of things were a little fuzzy to him.

He woke up in the bed from his first apartment, though the sheets were better than he’d ever had back then. He had no aches or pains and, when he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that his body was probably only about 25. He felt good.

When he rocked his hips into the hot body beneath him and felt how hard his cock was, he felt even better. His eyes closed again as he nosed into the back of his bed partner’s neck.

“If you think you’re gonna get to fuck me again after last night, cowboy, you are sadly mistaken. My young, perfect ass is sore and I can still feel you leaking out of me.”  Bobby huffed a laugh into the back of Crowley’s neck and rocked his hips a little bit more forcefully, his cock slipping into the cleft of Crowley’s ass.

“I said NO, Robert.” Crowley huffed, but still didn’t move away at all. Bobby wrapped him up in his arms and rolled them over until he was on his back and Crowley was facing him on top of his stomach.

“You are saying no, but you’re not trying to get away from me.” Bobby laughed and pressed upwards for a kiss as he slipped his fingers into Crowley’s sloppy crack. He groaned and pressed his ass into Bobby’s big hands.

“Thought so.” Bobby grunted as his fingers found Crowley’s puffy hole and they both groaned happily.


	31. Chapter 31

 

Sometimes, he wanted to feel pretty. He was tall, he was masculine, he was very clearly male. No one ever called him pretty. When he was a teenager, he’d been called pretty a few times and it had given him the biggest rush. Made his whole body flush with heat and his cock twitch in his shorts. But, as he got older, it happened less and less until, finally, it stopped altogether.

So, sometimes, he wanted to feel pretty. On those nights, he had a routine. He’d shut off his phone, lock the door, pour some wine, light some candles and head to the bathroom. 

He shaved his legs first, his stomach and chest next. Orchid scented lotion was rubbed into every inch of his skin next. Then, soft and smooth and naked, he’d make his way into his bedroom. To the shoebox on the top shelf in the back corner of his closet.

He would pull out the lacey, satiny, frilly panties and choose which one he wanted to wear this time before he gently tucked the unwanted pairs back into his hiding place and pulling the chosen pair up his long, smooth legs.

When he was “dressed” and smiling, relaxed from the wine and the scented candles and the alone time he would lay back on his bed and curl his big hand around his big dick and pull and massage and stroke until he came inside his pretty panties.


	32. Chapter 32

 

They’d been camping for a few days now, a luxury that they didn’t have very often. They’d kissed the kids and ditched the paparazzo in Jared’s new pickup with nothing more than a tent and one duffel bag between them.

Packing so light obviously meant they’d needed to leave a few things behind. No underwear made the trip. No grooming products beyond a bar of soap. One tube of lube. The jeans and hats on their backs and a few tee-shirts, that was it. It was freeing. It was long overdue.

In the mornings, they hopped in the lake to rinse off the sweat and come from the night before. Jensen was just breaking up through the water when he turned towards the shore to see Jared.

Sweaty, hairy, in-need-of-manscaping Jared, peeling the jeans down off his legs. Jensen’s mouth began to water when his eyes alighted on the thick trail of hair leading down into the open vee of Jared’s jeans. His gaze drifted towards the clear outline of Jared’s thick cock, down the right leg of his dirty jeans and he felt his hole twitch, since he was reminded of the pounding he’d gotten the night before.

Jared pushed the jeans down to his knees before he lifted his eyes and smiled at Jensen’s floating form. “Hey baby, we fucked in the lake yet?”


	33. Chapter 33

 

“I can’t feel anything and… I’m scared to try.” Sam looked up at Dean with a shine on his eyes and tears about to fall. His soul was back in his body and the wall blocking his memories was intact but Sam was still scared and Dean, well, he could understand. They both wanted their “Sammy” back, so Dean stepped up and did the first thing that came into his mind.

“You can feel. You feel this, my body heat?” He asked softly as he pressed his whole body against Sam’s back. Sam nodded silently and Dean pressed a kiss into his bare neck and another up the side of his neck and trailed soft, wet kisses up until he’s reached Sam’s earlobe. “You felt those?”

Sam nodded again, his breath coming faster. Dean curled his right hand around Sams body and pulled his tee-shirt up, exposing his stomach. With his other hand he slipped down to pop the button and slide down the zip on Sam’s jeans.

“Did you feel all of that? Can you feel all of this, Sammy? Do you want to feel more?” Dean asked softly, his hands lingering around Sam’s heaving stomach.

“Please Dee, please. Make me feel.” Sam whined.

Dean grabbed Sam’s left hand in his own and slid them down across those perfect abs and into Sam’s jeans to curl around the head of his cock. “Okay baby boy, I got you.”


	34. Chapter 34

 

Jessica has a clit piercing. Sam goes hot and cold all over when he sees it. He’s experienced, he’s seen a lot but sweet, blonde Jess, who loves him. Who introduced him to her family. Who is just perfect for him, has her clit pierced.  
“It was a dare when I was eighteen,” she says. “And now, well, I can make myself come anytime if I just squeeze my thighs together right.” She laughs and Sam’s stomach swoops.  
Sam is well versed in giving oral sex; loves it in fact. He’s always been orally fixated, but that piercing. He spends hours between Jess’ legs. Making her come and come and come until she’s crying with it. His face and their sheets and her thighs are so sticky with her juices. And he just gently rocks his cock into the bed beneath him as he flicks his tongue over and over and over that little piece of metal on Jess’ clit. Sometimes, she begs for more, but he doesn’t want to get his hands in the way of his mouth, so he gets his fingers sloppy wet and fucks her ass with his giant fingers as he sucks and licks.


	35. Chapter 35

When Dean was on his own for those endless three years that Sam was in California, his baby broke down with heartbreak and left him in the desert near Vegas. With no money to his name and no way to shark in Vegas and not get his legs broke, Dean had to get a legit job to earn the money to fix her.

Only, no one was hiring. No mechanic jobs, no construction jobs, nothing. Desperate and wishing he had another option, he took an interview at a Male Revue just off the strip.

Damn, was he good. Within the first two days, he’d made enough money to fix his baby. BY the end of the first week he’d made enough money to last him the next few months. By the end of the second week his stage name was on the marquee and he was the headliner.

What he never knew was that Sam was on Easter break from school adn his friends dragged him to Vegas during that time. That he and Brady lost a bet with Jess and they had to go to the Male Revue with her. That Sam got so hard when he saw Dean stripping that he got lightheaded. That Jess loved how hard and enthusiastic Sam was when he fucked her 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

Sam could feel the tips of his ears burning as he pretended to sleep while Dean bragged about the previous nights conquest.

“Sammy, the tits on this one, man. And she was so shy. Sometimes you gotta break a girl out of her shell but once you do-those girls are the wildest ones. This chick was a little bookworm type. Pulled back hair, sexy little glasses, unf.” Dean wasn’t quiet when he slipped his hand into his boxers, both boys could clearly hear the shooshing sound of skin on skin, even though Sam continued to fake sleep.

“Oh god, and her pussy tasted so good. I could’ve eaten her out even longer; made her come three times on my tongue and fingers. She was so fuckin wet and soft inside when I finally got my cock in there.” He paused for a moment, and Sam heard the clear sound of Dean licking his palm before he wrapped it back around his dick.

“Sometimes I like a guy instead, you know. Sometimes you don’t want a soft, wet pussy and sweet, pink tipped tits. Sometimes you want a flat chest, and a hard dick and some beard burn. Sometimes you, unf, sometimes you want someone who’s not afraid to rim you until your legs are shaking. Someone who can fuck you hard or get fucked hard in return.“ 

Sam’s dick was pulsing in his pajama pants - so hard it hurt. He faked a roll onto his stomach so he could rock his hips into the mattress a little; maddeningly light pressure better than none at all.

“You awake, Sammy? Oh fuck this is so perverted, and so fucking hot. Me telling you about fucking dudes gets me harder than I was last night. Your skinny little 14 year old dick, popping out of your pajamas. I wanna get you so wound up that you come from me tellin you this stuff. I wanna-” with a wet, strangled sound deans voice cut off in the dark and Sam closed his eyes hard and pictured Dean, pink and sweaty with exertion, as he came all over his own taut stomach. Sam rocked his hips into the bed and came as quietly as he could into his pajamas. He breathed out softly through his nose, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth and pulsing in time with the rest of his body as he tried to stay quiet. Even if Dean said he wanted Sam the way Sam wanted him, Sam was only 14 and had never even kissed another person. 

As he tried to calm his racing heart and smooth out his breathing, he felt a draft on his back and his nostrils were filled with the scents of sweat and hair gel and spunk. The exposed side of his neck, the side clearly showing the rabbit fast pace of his heartbeat, was kissed by familiar lips.

“I know you’re awake Sammy. Know you heard me. D'you come in your pjs while I talked to you?” Dean asked rhetorically as he slipped a large hand around Sam’s bony hip and onto the large wet spot above his not soft yet dick. Sam whimpered and turned over to face his brother.

“Did you mean it Dee? You can’t-” to Sam’s horror, his voice cracked as he tried to speak, illustrating his age again. “You can’t tease me about this. NOT THIS.” Sam said firmly, gazing into the eyes of his older brother.

“Not about this Sammy. Never this. Need you baby boy.” Deans hand was flexing and relaxing on his hip while he spoke, his fingertips nearly reaching the crack of Sam’s ass, and Sam couldn’t help but press back into it.

“C'mere Sammy.” Dean nudged and Sam scooted closer, pressing his whole body up the bed so their faces were aligned. “Gotta kiss you now.“ 


	37. Chapter 37

 

Sam has seen amazing things in his life. He’s seen monsters that exist only in fairy tales, he’s seen beautiful sunsets and sunrises. He’s seen most of the contiguous 48 states. He’s seen fields and cities and houses built before the United States was the United States.He’s seen the smile of a beautiful woman that loves him more than anything in the world. 

Nothing can compare to this, Dean naked but for Sam’s shirt pulled off the floor the morning after the first time they made love. He stands in the window with the sunrise making him glow. He can see the shine of lube and come trailing down the back of deans thighs, and the pink of the skin on his inner thighs where Sam pounded him the night before.Sam lay in the bed and rubbed his awakening cock as he gazed at the sexiest, most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“You done creepin on me now little brother? Cause I remember a promise from last night that I would get to top in the morning.” Dean turned around with a smile and Sam had to reassess the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen; Deans smile was indescribable.


	38. Chapter 38

Dean’s straddling his partner’s lap in the dark and quiet hotel room. He’s sober and clear headed, drunk only on his partner’s kisses and the feel of the other man between his legs. He can hear the we sounds of their mouths coming together and pulling apart, the slick sounds of their tongues sliding along each other’s. The thick sound of denim rubbing against denim as Dean grinds himself down onto the warm lump of his partner’s cock.

“Fuck” he whispers into the damp air between their mouths, and he gets a grunt in return. The hips that have been mostly still between his knees suddenly thrust upwards, nearly bucking Dean off the man’s lap. Dean grinds down with all his weight even as his hands snake up into his lover’s hair and yank hard.

They kiss more, share breaths, exchange nibbles of lips and tongues. Dean’s lover is getting louder and his hips moving faster. Dean licks his way over to an earlobe which he takes between white teeth and bites down.

“You gonna come?” He husks into the ear and his partner groans loudly and bucks upwards hard, dean can feel the cock throb and wetness spread even through two layers of jeans. His body flashes hot, stomach rippling. He grinds down, the seam on his jeans digging just right against his balls and he’s almost there. His partner is slipping away, tired, now that he’s come but Dean still needs to get his. His hips are flying, rubbing, rubbing, rubbing…

Jensen wakes up on the cusp of orgasm, something that hasn’t happened to him since he was a teenager. HIs cock is hard and throbbing and it only takes three strokes before he’s shooting into his underwear. He opens his eyes and looks out the bedroom of his trailer at where Jared is sprawled on his couch, snoring, his head bent at an awkward angle.

He gets up and washes his hands, thinking a few things. Number one, he has new idea’s about Dean’s sexuality. Number two, he’s gotta stop dozing off while he reads the script. Number three, no more wincest fanfiction, even as a joke.


	39. Chapter 39

 

They’d done it because they said the pictures would be altered and edited to make them unrecognizable. Also, they were told they could do the painting themselves. It seemed like a laugh and they were both overdue to do something silly.

At first, they giggled. Jensen was ticklish as Jared knelt behind him to finger paint the pastel Easter eggs on his ass, and the patterns on his behind were imperfect as a result. Jared’s were slightly more precise though, and by the time all four eggs were done, both of them were more than half-hard.

They had no idea how the pictures were going to come out, but they posed for an hour for the photo shoot nonetheless. Afterwards, they pulled their clothes on and shot each other heated looks as they headed home.

The next morning, their white sheets were smudged with pastel paints. There were traces of red, blue and green around Jensen’s mouth and pink and blue on Jared’s palms and fingertips. Both decided it wouldn’t be the last time they tried body paint.


	40. Chapter 40

 

Jensen smiled at the video of Jared with Amell on his boat that was making it’s way around the internet. Jared looked good, shirtless and happy in the sunshine, even if he was with Stephen Amell. Jensen didn’t need to be jealous, but he let a little jealousy burn in his stomach anyway.

He can’t share the pictures and video of the two of them from his boat, not that their fans would mind.

He thumbs open his photos on his phone and scrolls till he finds the one he wants; the two of them from behind as Jared fucks him open over the bow of the boat. It had been a perfect day, sunshine and his boy and sex out in the open air.

He remembers the feeling of the sun-warmed lube and the sweaty way their bodies had stuck together. He laughs as he even feels a fondness for the remembered sunburn on his bare ass, curse his fair skin.

The smell of the water and Jared’s arousal and how it all mixed together to give him a head rush in the best way. Jensen’s hand sneaks down and rubs over his half-hard cock as he thinks about how the rocking of the boat helped he and Jared rock together.

So, let Stephen Amell have some stupid video clips of the two of them playing in the water, he’ll bet Jared prefers his pictures and memories over any that Amell can come up with anyway.


End file.
